


Yes, my King

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheating, Dark!Alistair, Dom!Alistair, Domistair, F/M, Knifeplay, Reunited lovers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub!Warden, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of fluff inbetween, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen returns after years of absence to Denerim in the middle of the night. King Alistair has some thoughts to share with her about her unauthorized disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or:</i></p><p> </p><p>How the real reunion between King and Queen took place. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or:</i></p><p> </p><p>Lil-Kjay plays Origins again and decides in a break to write an Domistair one-shot. Horay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, my King

 

 

 

Without a sound I slip down from the windowsill of the royal chamber. Deep in the night, no one had heard me arrive. The thought how unprotected they  guards let their king, my love, sleep. It seized my heart. I can’t wait to see his smile again, to feel the warmth of his embrace. On silent feet I sneak through the lavish chamber, and pull down the handle to open the door to the adjacent bedroom. My hand grazes the wedding band on my left finger and I take another step into the bedroom.It is dark in here, only a few candles are lit on the desk. I release a shuddering breath, my heard beating fast. Finally reunited. Together, this time.

Suddenly I am pulled backwards and an arm wraps around my neck from behind. A chocked gasp escapes me, caught completely unaware. The hot hard body that presses against me from behind speaks of years of training. Sandalwood and sweat. I know this combination of scent. But before I can connect what should be so clear, the attacker makes his next move. My struggles get cut off at once, as the razor sharp tip of a dagger digs against my stomach. The fabric of my dress yields easily and I feel a faint pinch as the dagger nicks my skin. I freeze and hear my opponent speak in a deep and dark tone.

 

‘Welcome home...’ Alistair mocks in dark amusement and I relax instantly.

‘Maker, you scared me, Love’ I say in relief and he chuckled darkly

‘Did I, Love?’ he repeats the endearment of mine and I tense up again at the venom in his voice.

‘Leaving me in the middle of the night to search for a cure I never wanted nor begged you for...’ The blade of the dagger slides slowly downward along my hip, then back up. Frozen in place I listened as he continued.

‘You have every reason to be scared...’ The fabric of my short dress gets pulled up with the movement and I shudder as I felt the chilly metal on my bare skin. My thoughts racing but despite this strange behavior, arousal pools low in my belly.

 

‘I did it for us… You know that… Please Alistair… put the dagger away.’ I plead in a low whisper and turn my head slightly to the side and up. My breath hitches as I see his face close to mine, illuminated by the candles on the desk. Full lips surrounded by a short and well-groomed dark blonde beard. His dark blonde hair was longer too, pulled up in a ponytail. Strands of it had escaped the leather binding, framing his face. Still so handsome… if it weren’t for the lunatic look in his hazel eyes.

‘I told you I don’t wanted a cure. An heir. It was you I needed all these years!’ Alistair growled, his eyes glinting slightly in the dark at his angry words. He was even more beautiful than I remembered, and my heart ached at the bitterness of his words. A note was all I left him, five years ago before I left in the middle of the night. Because I knew he would try to persuade me. I hadn’t considered how much this would hurt him. His tongue darted out as Alistair licked his lips and grabbed me around the waist. Abruptly I was turned, then pressed against the wall next to the window. I yelped in shock and pain, now staring up into his face.

 

‘Alistair…’ I whispered softly. The fresh air from outside tousled our hair, but I stayed perfectly still. Tried to calm him down. One hand still rested on my waist, the other holding the dagger now against my throat.

‘Do you really thought I would welcome you with open arms? After you left me alone?! You promised to always be there!’ he snarled in a dark tone and I pressed my lips in a thin line. Tears pricked in my eyes. This was not the Alistair I remembered. My sweet Alistair, who always stumbled over his words and blushed so easily. Blinking rapidly I held eye contact, searching for the young innocent man I married so long ago.

 

‘I am sorry, Alistair… Please…’ I whisper with a tear stricken voice and his eyes softened a little as I continued.

‘I wanted to give you a child. A real family. I haven’t thought of how much I would hurt you. Only of how happy you would be to finally have our baby in your arms’ I take a shuddering breath and slowly lift my hands and settle them on his bare chest, the coarse hair tickling under my fingers.  

‘I missed you, each day. Each night. No second passed without me thinking of you.’ A tear slipped down my cheek and finally I caught a glimpse of the old Alistair I left behind. The answering longing, just a spark - present in his hazel eyes. But then it died down, and his eyes darkened.

 

‘You missed me? And how many men did you welcomed between your legs to quench that longing?’ he asked in a low accusing tone. I felt as if slapped and my hands on his chest curled.

‘I did no such thing! You know me! I could never do this to you!’ My words are hastily spoken and he assessed me silently for a while. Then he sighed and turned his face to the side. His shoulders slumped a little.

‘Well… I did..’ he whispered, words almost inaudible between our wild beating hearts. My head began to spin as I finally understood what he was saying. He betrayed me. Another tear slid down my cheek as he spoke anew.

 

‘I thought you no longer wanted me… I was so angry… I felt betrayed.. and then… It is so easy to find company when you are the king. Women… Men… I didn't cared... I only wanted to feel something else then the void you left in my heart’ I was speechless at his monotone admission. Jealousy rose up in me, at the thought of other lovers touching and caressing what was mine.

‘I never stopped loving you… but I felt so lonely…’ more words poured out of his mouth and I gritted my teeth at the pain I felt.

 

What have I done? It is my fault. I pushed him in the arms of other lovers. Of course he would assume the worst after I left. No one beside me and Duncan really loved him. And we both had failed him. Left him alone when he needed us the most. I had to swallow several times, before I was able to find the strength to speak.

‘I forgive you. I love you… more than anything else in the world. We can start anew. Forget the past’

 

He inhaled sharply at my words, obviously thrown off guard by the sincere admission. But I knew what I felt. I could never leave him, live without his love. Hazel eyes flickered back to me as he slowly turned towards me again. His expression was dark and unreadable, full lips parted. I prayed silently that my words had broken through the shell he created around himself.

 

For a few moments silence reigned while I held his intense stare with a soft pleading smile of my own. Then the dagger was pulled away from my throat, and a heartbeat later embedded with a loud thud in the wooden frame of the window next to my head. I flinched and my eyes darted to the dagger. It was the one we found in Ostagar. It had belonged to Duncan. A calloused forefinger tilts my face back towards Alistair, and I saw the intensity in his gaze.

 

‘I don’t need your forgiveness, my Queen’ he growled the title and then surged forwards, claiming my lips in a brutal kiss. I whimpered at the sudden change of mood but it quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Alistair pressed me hard into the wall. Calloused hands rooved along my sides before grabbing my ass and lifting me up. Instantly my legs went around his hips and I shuddered, feeling his hard length press against my sex.

 

‘Mine!’ He growled into the kiss, one of his large hands sliding between our bodies to push my smalls away. His action was accompanied by a hard bite down on my bottom lip. Helplessly I writhed in his arms, embarrassingly wet despite the strange foreplay. Maker how I missed him! Impatiently I pushed his pants down, swallowing his groan with my lips as nimble fingers stroked and squeezed the hard and pulsing shaft. Teeth clicked and I realized that this was not only about us being together again. This was primal. A fight for dominance. When I realized this, I let go and surrendered.

 

Alistair noticed my shift in behavior right away and answered it with a guttural growl. He adjusted me in his arms and then pushed my fingers away with a hiss, grabbing his cock and aligned it with my opening. Ending the bruising kiss, he pressed his forehead against mine, dark hazel eyes pinning me in place.

‘I am yours’ I whisper breathlessly, the growl that he makes in answer feral and possessive.

 

‘It is “I am yours, my king!” !’ he snarled and thrust upward, impaling me on his length in one hard move and reclaimed what was his. My choked gasp was muffled as he kissed me again, holding me pressed against the wall. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and I clung to him, relishing in the stretching burn as his control snapped and he started a fast and hard rhythm.

 

He was more vocal than I remembered, grunting and groaning whenever he hilted himself fully within me. It didn’t took long and I felt him start to thrust uneven, his fingers digging into my flesh as he pounded away his anger and frustration. I couldn’t reach my own high like this, but it didn’t matter.

‘I am yours’ I whispered again in his ear and he shuddered, then gave three final thrusts before spilling deep inside me. The rush of his seed made me groan and then his legs gave out. In a heap we slumped down to the floor, with me on top and his hard twitching cock still deep inside me.

 

Alistair was breathing hard and rough, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to regain his senses. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and buried my face in his chest, a wave of love and gratefulness washing over me as he blindly searched for my hand and interlaced it with his. I inhaled his scent, while my other hand was placed over his rapid beating heart.

It was Alistair who broke the silence first, his voice breathy and husky.

 

‘I won’t tell my people that their Queen had returned tomorrow. I need a week to make sure she knows who is in command now.’

 

His hand squeezed mine at these words and I nodded in understanding.

‘Yes, my King’ I whispered and felt his length twitch inside me at my words,

 

 

Everything was different now, but one thing I knew for sure: Our love is eternal and strong enough to survive, no matter how far apart we are.

 

 


End file.
